Wasting Time
by Kirishtu
Summary: Bored on the Timeless Isle, Anduin and Wrathion decide to do some exploring of their own. Slash Wrathion/Anduin


"Ah, it's a beautiful sunset, is it not?"

"'Thion, it's been sunset for the past six hours."

Wrathion turned to face Anduin, who stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. The Black Prince only turned to glance at him, then returned his gaze to the everlasting subset. "But it _is_ beautiful, you agree with me on that, don't you?"

Anduin sighed. "Yeah, sure." Then he muttered, "It's not like I haven't see a sunset before."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Wrathion gave him an "uh-huh" look before he shifted around the table they were standing around, coming to stand beside Anduin. "Are you feeling all right?"

Anduin glanced across the table at Kairoz, then back to Wrathion. "I'm feeling fine. It's just..."

Wrathion glanced at Kairoz in time to see the bronze dragon quickly avert his gaze from Wrathion. "I don't like him much either," Wrathion whispered.

"He keeps staring at you." Anduin replied softly. "I don't like it."

Wrathion wisely kept from smirking. The last time he accused Anduin of jealousy, his stomach had been bruised for a week. "He's bronze, I'm black. There's bound to be some enmity."

"Yeah, well, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Are you sulking?"

Anduin narrowed his eyes at Wrathion. "Sulking? Me? No. I'm bored. There's a difference."

"Mhm." Wrathion tilted his head. "I guess there's a reason this place is called the Timeless Isle."

"More like Time-sink Isle." Anduin muttered.

Now Wrathion laughed. "You didn't have to come."

"And let you have all the fun? Yeah right. Besides..." Anduin trailed off, his cheeks coloring.

"Besides?" Wrathion prompted.

Anduin glanced around, then leaned in close to whisper in Wrathion's ear. "Besides, I was kind of hoping for time with my boyfriend."

Wrathion's lips slowly split into a grin. More than Anduin would know, his use of the word 'boyfriend' in reference to Wrathion made the Black Prince feel warm inside. Still grinning, Wrathion said, "I guess we could go explore the island. Just the two of us. I can burn things and you could heal me."

Anduin looked at him with a raised brow. "Why does a date with you mean we have to kill things?"

"If it attacks me, I'll kill it. If it attacks you, I'll kill it."

Anduin just smiled and shook his head. "Fine. Sure. I could use the exercise anyway."

"It's been a week since the healers said you could move without the crutch. Are you sure you can handle a long walk?" Wrathion asked, concerned.

Anduin smiled. "'Thion, I know you're trying to protect me, but I think I know what my body can handle better than you."

Wrathion frowned. "You can't blame me for trying."

"No, but I reserve the right to blame you if you let anything get past you."

Wrathion smiled, his crimson eyes flashing. He offered Anduin his hand then. "Shall we?"

Anduin smirked and moved past Wrathion, heading away from the interior arena that the Celestials were waiting in, and toward the closest beach, which was a turtle-infested stretch of sand between the two landing points of the Alliance and Horde. Wrathion followed along, knowing that his guards were silently following behind as they always did. They wouldn't interfere unless they had to. Which, if Wrathion had his way, would be never.

He quickly caught up to Anduin and skirted the closest of the turtles. Anduin paused close to the shoreline, where he could peer into the water. "Why are there so many turtles?"

"Because I like turtles?" Wrathion replied, grinning when Anduin glowered at him.

Before Anduin could say anything more, Wrathion quickly grabbed him and pulled him close. A talbuk charged by, carrying its rider toward one of the largest turtles on the beach. A second later, both Anduin and Wrathion were left staring as the rider launched himself from the saddle and promptly drove his sword into the turtle's skull.

"What the hell!" Came a feminine voice. Anduin and Wrathion turned and watched a troll female approach the male, which as it rose was identifiable as a Tauren. "You couldn't give us any warning?"

"Rare's a rare. Suck it up." Replied the Tauren.

Anduin and Wrathion stared for a moment longer, then slunk away before the arguing pair took notice of them. "So..." Anduin started, once they were out of earshot.

"Timeless Isle."

"Right."

Wrathion looked back at the corpse of the poor turtle. "Seems kind of a waste."

"It'll show back up again in a few minutes." Anduin said. "He wouldn't have killed it so fast if it didn't."

"I don't know whether to be scared, appalled, or impressed that you know such things, my dear Anduin Wrynn." Wrathion said, eyeing Anduin carefully.

Anduin glowered at him. "Do you really think that they'd call this place the Timeless Isle if time on the island could be changed in any way?"

Wrathion held up his hands. "So I was making a comment. I do that."

Anduin just sighed. "You know, you don't have to do that. Make comments."

"But I like making comments."

Anduin just sighed again. Wrathion smiled and grabbed his wrist. Anduin let Wrathion pull him along the beach, past the Huojin landing toward a small outcrop of land where creatures that looked as though they were made of green mist. Wrathion pulled Anduin toward the edge of the outcrop that had huge stones acting as a jetty and a stone that looked like a shrine of some kind. Wrathion climbed one of the rocks, precariously balancing there to avoid falling into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Anduin asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wrathion said with a smile. "I'm king of the rock!"

Anduin stared at him for a long moment, then slowly approached him. Anduin gave Wrathion a long smile, and before the Black Prince could even finish his sentence, ("Anduin? Anduin, what are you doing?") Anduin shoved him as hard as he could. Wrathion's arms pinwheeled as he fought to keep his balance, but it was too late.

Wrathion let out a startled yell as he fell backwards and the sound was cut off only when he crashed into the water. Anduin quickly got onto the stone and stared down into the rippling water, waiting for Wrathion to surface. When he did, he glowered at the human. "The hell was that for Anduin?" Wrathion growled.

"For fun." Anduin replied, grinning.

"Fun?" Wrathion asked in disbelief. "You pushed me into the water for _fun_?!"

Anduin smiled. "Yep."

"I'll show you 'fun'." Wrathion growled. He reached for Anduin and managed to get ahold of him before the human could retreat. Then Wrathion pulled hard against Anduin's resistance, but it was futile. Anduin let out a cry as he tumbled into the ocean, a huge splash marking the boy's entry. He popped up a minute later, coughing and spitting out water, glowering at Wrathion. The dragon only grinned.

Anduin sighed. "Well, since we're in the water now, what do we do?"

"We could swim around the island. Follow that giant whale that swims around."

"You really want to follow a whale around?"

"No, but," Wrathion tilted his head to the side. "Swimming might be safer than traveling overland in wet clothes."

"Because it isn't like wet clothes will weigh us down or anything." Anduin said dryly.

"Shall we take them off then?"

"Why don't we just get back on land? I'm sure we can cross to the other side of the island without worrying about our clothes."

Wrathion frowned at Anduin. Then he shrugged. "As you wish. But I _will_ get you naked, one way or another."

Anduin flushed crimson. "Can we not do that when there are so many people around?"

Wrathion only smiled and said nothing. He climbed out of the water and squeezed out as much as he could from his tunic and pants. Anduin climbed out and did the same, and worried at the wrinkles forming in his tabard. Wrathion grabbed his wrist then, and pulled him along toward the interior of the island.

The pair, whilst dealing with their salt-crusting problems, traversed their way around the island. Quite a few times, Wrathion found himself on the receiving end of some very angry birds after he poked their nests one too many times. And Anduin was quick to shield him, which often got them both into trouble as the birds' commotion drew the large tigers that roamed around, looking for easy prey. The boys found themselves cornered more than once, until they finally skirted the rest of the tigers and the giant walking rock monsters, and entered into a serene waterfront loaded with frogs that came up to their hips.

"Well," Wrathion said, "this is a quaint little place."

Anduin moved carefully to the water's edge, mindful of one of the frogs that had started eye him like he was a particularly tasty morsel. "Doesn't look as dangerous as the south part of the island."

"Thinking that way will get you killed." Wrathion said, joining him.

"It's a tiny bit safer."

"Compared to the rest of this place? Sure. No tigers are here to maul me. Just giant frogs and crustaceans." Wrathion reached up and started pulling off his turban. It was quickly followed by the rest of his clothes, and he slipped into the water. He turned onto his back, lifting his hand to beckon Anduin. "Come on then."

Anduin flushed crimson. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Swimming. Join me."

"There are people around!"

"There are frogs and a pirate ship."

"Exactly."

"Coward."

Anduin spluttered. "I'm not a coward!"

Wrathion grinned. "Could've fooled me. You're scared of getting naked in front of a bunch of frogs."

Anduin's cheeks burned hotter. Then, grumbling, Anduin began to strip out of his clothes. He folded them neatly, then stepped into the water. Wrathion grabbed him almost immediately and pulled him close, moving out into deeper water with him. They swam a little ways from the view of the pirate ship, but stayed close enough to shore so they could keep an eye on their clothes. Never knew when a frog might steal them, or something of that nature.

Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's neck and pushed close to him, resting his head against Wrathion's shoulder as they floated in the water. Wrathion smiled, enjoying the warmth against him and the feel of the water on his skin. How long they floated in silence, listening to the sound of water, croaking frogs, and the death rattles of countless creatures on the Timeless Isle they didn't know, but it all was rather peaceful despite the unseen violence going on. Finally, Anduin lifted his head and kissed Wrathion lightly. Wrathion didn't waste a second - he turned the kiss into something much hotter and deeper than probably was practical.

Anduin finally pulled away to breath. "We're not doing this here."

"Why not?" Asked Wrathion, who had turned his attention to kissing Anduin's neck.

"Because someone will see!"

"Who? The frogs? The pirates? Please. I didn't think you were so shy."

Anduin frowned. "I never thought I'd be having sex with my boyfriend in public."

"First time for everything." Wrathion said with a grin. He slid his hand lower to grip Anduin's ass. He gave it a healthy squeeze, then slid his hand across the soft globe if flesh and rubbed his index and middle fingers against Anduin's hole.

"Stop it." Anduin hissed, squirming.

"Make me." Wrathion challenged, still holding tight to Anduin. He pushed his fingers inside the human, scissoring his fingers to stretch that tight muscle.

Anduin shivered and managed to push away from Wrathion just enough where he could touch somewhat solid ground. Wrathion followed, and the moment his toes touched the sandy bottom, he lunged at Anduin and tackled him down into the water. He bit into Anduin's shoulder, earning a shudder and a muffled cry from the human. "The hell was that for?" Anduin said, almost spluttering.

Wrathion raised his head and licked his lips. "I really didn't mean it. You know. Making me stop."

Anduin craned his head so he could look at Wrathion. "Notice I didn't get very far. You didn't have to bite me."

Wrathion licked the forming bruise. "It's a dominant male thing."

Anduin shook his head and muttered some very dark things, especially about a certain Black Prince and something about a cactus where it'd hurt the most. His muttering was stymied when Wrathion kissed that little spot behind his ear, making Anduin shiver. Wrathion slid his left hand around Anduin's hips to grip his hardening cock, while his right hand rubbed Anduin's hole, slowly pushing in three digits in order to loosen the muscle. Anduin panted, gripping the shore beneath his hands as he felt pleasure starting to build inside him.

"We are... never... doing it outside... ever again." Anduin panted, his eyes closing as the pleasure built to a final crescendo. Wrathion only smiled as Anduin came, filling the water with warmth. His muscles quivered around Wrathion's fingers.

"As you wish." Wrathion replied, kissing Anduin's neck. He removed his fingers, then shifted so he was behind Anduin. He pressed the head of his cock against Anduin, then slowly pushed in, until he was fully sheathed. "Though when I start to rebuild my flight, we're going to have to... talk,"

Anduin shuddered at the feel of Wrathion inside him. "Talk? About?"

Wrathion began to move, slowly and gently. "Well, we'll talk. Later. We're still young."

"Are you suggesting-" Whatever Anduin had been about to say was cut off by his gasp as Wrathion picked up his pace. He slammed into Anduin hard enough he was no doubt leaving bruises, but Anduin didn't care. Not with the feelings of pleasure building inside him again.

Wrathion wrapped one hand around Anduin's cock again, and felt his hand covered by Anduin's. Slowly, Anduin began to tighten, his muscles constricting as he drew closer and closer to release. Then Wrathion thrust in once more at that perfect angle, and Anduin let out a whimpering cry of Wrathion's name. His body clamped tight around Wrathion, squeezing and pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Wrathion came only a moment later, holding tight to Anduin as he filled the human with his seed.

It took a long moment for them to separate, and even longer for them to drag each other out of the water. Anduin shook himself, shivering in the shade. He reached for his clothes and pulled them on, looking over at Wrathion. The Black Prince stretched, winked at Anduin, then simply snapped his fingers. His clothes materialized over his body, wrapping him in a matter of seconds.

"You couldn't have done that for both of us?" Anduin asked.

"Well, I haven't quite figured out how to make it work on other people. I tried it before, and she punched me in the face." Wrathion said, indicating the Orc female that had materialized out of the shadows.

Anduin could think of a few things as to why Wrathion's own guard would punch him. "You took her clothes off, didn't you?"

Wrathion, for once, looked ashamed. "It wasn't like I was _trying_ to take her clothes off. I was practicing. You know how hard it is to make sure clothes survive my transformation from human to dragon and back again? I thought, well, maybe I could do it with other people. And she deserves something nice! So... Anduin. Stop laughing."

Anduin sobered after a few minutes of clutching his stomach in a giggle-fit. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Shall we go back? I promise not to laugh at you anymore."

"Uh-huh."

"I swear!"

"Uh-huh." Wrathion shook his head, then reached for Anduin's hand, pulling him back toward the center of the island. "Let's go make ourselves useful for Kairoz."

They walked in silence for a while, but then Anduin cocked his head to the side and asked, "What did you mean, we'd have to talk when you finally started rebuilding your flight?"

Wrathion grinned and turned evasive, leaving Anduin confused and just a little afraid.

-end-


End file.
